Lost and Changed
by kyekye
Summary: Kagome has been labled dead after a battle with Naraku 3 months later a Mysterious Fox demon woman appears who is she,why does she have shards of the shikon and who are these 4 guys who are searching for her are they enemys or friends Read and review to c
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW**

Kyekye- hi all I know it's been a long time since I up dated or up loaded any mew stories but I have a very good reason for it. AS many of you may or may not have read I was in a car accident not too long ago. Hit and run though at the time it was reported that I had no major injuries they were wrong apparently one of my ribs which were broken punctured my Lung after the Doctors pushed it back into my body from where it was sticking out we found out about my lung when I was trying to eat something solid for the first time and started to cough up blood I was rushed to the emergency room moments later

I was so scared I thought I was going to DIE but I didn't so I'm all good now I'm still a bit sore and I have a harder time breathing but they said that should pass eventually any who here is my newest story enjoy

The clouds gathered, making the previously promising day ominous and gray. Despite the morning air, the birds didn't sing their songs. The trees swayed violently to and fro, the storm wind beginning to pick up. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, mercilessly shaking the very earth.

Tiny beads of sweat budded on her forehead. Her arm struggled to pull the glowing arrow back further. Her eyes focused on her target whose movements were so erratic, she had trouble differentiating between friend and foe. Her strength gave out and she finally let go, sending the arrow at the wrong person. But they had nothing to worry about. The wind forced the projectile off course as relentlessly as their enemy struck at her friends.

Suddenly she felt herself flying away from the cliff she had been standing on. Her target's sword appeared in her previous position nanoseconds later. The arms that held her were familiar and strong, yet unwanted.

"I said don't draw attention to yourself!" came the inevitable complaint. Before she had time to respond, she was on the cold dirt ground, her silver-haired savior already gone. He leapt easily towards his Tetsaiga which he had left protruding from the ground in order to save her.

She wiped the frustration away from her eyes as she dusted the dirt from her green school uniform. This was the third time he had to do that in this one fight. She wanted to help. Her eyes scanned the battle field in search for an opportunity to prove her worth. Her best friend and skilled demon slayer battled interlopers alongside the courageous monk. Blue fox fire burned nearby as the fox kit bravely participated in the ferocious battle as did the transformed cat demon.

A clash of metal caught her eye. The hanyou leader of their small band glared angrily at his enemy, a black haired half-demon with narrowed eyes and purple miasma surrounding his person. His long katana unexpectedly stood up easily against the extended and expanded Tetsaiga.

She just couldn't understand why every powerful enemy they have ever had came out to be so damn beautiful. Hell if he wasn't so evil Kagome probably would have given him a chance, but now he has an ice cubes chance in hell before that happens

"It's entertaining to see you let your guard down, Inuyasha," the demented hanyou spoke. "You should know better than to risk anything for a mere mortal girl."

"Shut up Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. "Keep her out of this."

Naraku chucked mockingly. "Does it matter? You shall die here as will she, and all of your pathetic 'friends.'"

"I will not!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing the katana away, forcing Naraku to slide back. Immediately, Inuyasha leapt after him, swinging his large sword easily. Despite his speed, Naraku easily dodged the attack and sent one of his own.

Kagome watched them parry and dodge as if in a trance. Naraku had finally reached a form he was satisfied with. After all his massive fusions with demons of all kinds, he was more powerful than ever. Although he kept his original humanoid form, it seemed as if he could easily overpower Inuyasha at any moment. His miasma had the potential to kill them all, but it seemed as if he was taunting them by not letting it spread as he usually did.

Rain drops finally began to fall, starting slow, but quickly becoming heavy. The grass and dirt was quickly soaked within seconds, as were the fighting heroes.

This was supposed to be the last battle. The one where they killed the tormenting half-demon, collected his shards, and finished their two-year-long journey at last. All Kagome's friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala were giving their best. They were keeping up well with the flood of demons that continued to pour in from the surrounding forest.

And here she was, standing like the hopeless girl she was. What could she do? Her archery wasn't up to par because they hadn't had a major fight in months now. She was tired. Her lack of sleep was due to tormenting dreams about tests and Inuyasha's impatience with her.

A sheering pain shot through her arm and spread to the rest of her body. She cried out as the serpent demon that bit her right shoulder tore its teeth away, taking a large portion of her uniform shirt and tender flesh with it. Its tail lashed her across the back, further tearing her shirt and causing her to stumble backwards towards a cliff. Demons swarmed around the muddy cliff. They bit and nipped at her, creating irritating scratches and cuts that quickly filled with dirt as she writhed around in the muddy grass

As quickly as it started, the demons where cleared away with one swipe of the Tetsaiga. "Get out of the way, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled harshly as he fended off another of Naraku's unexpected attacks.

She nodded and tried to head toward the defensive circle the others had formed. Kagome cursed her luck when a demon cut her off and she cursed the fact that her bow and arrows had broken in the previous attack.

This was how it always was. She always ended up only being a hindrance to her stronger friends.

A demon loomed over her. She called on her purifying powers and outstretched her arm towards it. A surge of pink light dissolved the monster instantly. But the force of the attack pushed her back till she fell off the edge of the cliff to her awaiting doom.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted bringing everyone's even Naraku's attention to were the young girl once stood but all they saw was the ashes of the now dead demon

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, Didn't I tell you your efforts were in vain trying to save that pathetic girl there is no possible way she could have survived that fall!!!"

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the spot his friend last stood and looked at Naraku with unhidden hatred "You Bastard!!!"

"Don't blame me Inuyasha cause it was you who failed to protect the girl. I had no control over that demon he just used the opportunity presented to him. Tell me Inuyasha How does it feel to lose the same woman twice I one life time ku, ku, ku" Naraku laughs disappearing in a cloud of miasma

Inuyasha quickly sheaths his sword as soon as he was sure Naraku was gone and rushed to the cliff were the rest of his friends were all that was left on the cliff of their friend was a large puddle of blood from her previous wounds "Damn it!! Damn it damn it Damn it!!!" Inuyasha yells slamming his fists into the ground breaking a few of his knuckles "KAGOME!!!" he yells in a pain filled howl that matched all the pain his other companions were felling for the loss of the heart and soul of their mixed up group

3 months later

"Hit the mark" A woman says aiming her bow at a deer and letting it fly hitting the deer right between the eyes killing it instantly "Yeah the girl can shoot!!" She yells going over to the deer and gathering enough to feed her after she finishes eating she heads to a nearby village making sure to hide in the shadows and drops the rest of her kill on the door step of the poorest family in the village and heads back in to the forest

_Sigh it's been like this for three months surviving from day to day only getting by with enough to keep myself alive and yet I still am no closer to figuring out who the hell I am…What's my name?...Who was I before the change?... Or was I always like this? A Fox demon?_

The girl looks up into the sky at the full moon remembering the day she changed

FLASH BACK

"Mama Look there's a big animal in the water" A 5 year old fox demon girl yells pointing towards the river

The older demon looks to were her daughter was pointing "Why so there is but I don't think that's an animal" the demonist reaches into the river and pulls the 'animal' out "It's not it's a girl" the woman turns the girl on her back and examines her noticing first her odd clothing second that the girl is still alive but just barely "Oh My Goodness Naomi go back into the hut and get me some bandages "

"Sure mama" The little girl yells running into the hut only to appear minutes later

"thank you" The woman says and starts to bandage the strange girls wounds about an hour later the woman noticed that the girl wasn't getting any better "Goodness what can I do I have to save this girl"

"Mama why is this girl so important that your trying to save her?" Naomi asks

The older demonist looks at her daughter "I don't know but something is telling me that if this girl doesn't live that a great evil will take over the lands and kill us all"

Naomi is silent for a second before she disappears back into the hut returning moments later with a pouch in her hands she hands it to her mother "mama use this it will heal her"

Naomi's mother looks at the pouch and opens it to find an emerald green gem that was humming with power "Naomi you would give this up?"

"Yeah I was told by the person who gave it to me that I would know when to use it and I think it's time I use it"

"But Are you sure I mean you don't even know this woman"

"Yeah but it's like you said is she has to live or else everyone would die" Naomi says with a big smile taking the gem out of the pouch and putting it on the strange girls chest both watch in fascination as the gem sinks into her skin and the girl's body stars to glow the same emerald green as the gem

The Mysterious woman's body raises a foot off of the ground and the light molds around her shaping her body to its own personal liking her breast grew another cup size making her an easy C cup her stomach flattened and the rest of her body filled out and toned showing that she was a very athletic person her face matured so that she looked like she was in her mid 20's instead of being the 19 year old woman she was but what changed about her the most was her species the once human woman was being turned into a demon and not just any demon but an elemental fox demon

Her ears migrated to the top of her head in two fuzzy triangles two long black tails sprouted from her back ripping her already weird clothing even more the two watches in morbid fascination as blood dripped from her fingers as her once human nails were elongating into sharp claws and blood started to pour from her mouth as her teeth turned into fangs once the change was complete the light faded and the girl was lowered gently onto the ground

"Hey mama is she ok?" Naomi asks

"I don't know" She responds walking over to the girl she reaches her hand out towards the girl to check on her but quickly found her arm locked into an iron grip she looks down to see the girl looking up at her. Her eyes changing fading from chocolate brown to sapphire blue.

"Who are you?" The woman asks

"I'm Kaomi and this is my daughter Naomi."

The strange woman sits up and releases Kaomi's arm "It's nice to meet you … but can you answer me something?"

"Um sure I'll do my best"

"That's all I ask of you…Can you tell me… who am I?"

Kyekye- hello all a new story coming at you hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Kyekye- sorry for the long wait hers the next chapter

last time

The strange woman sits up and releases Kaomi's arm "It's nice to meet you … but can you answer me something?"

"Um sure I'll do my best"

"That's all I ask of you…Can you tell me… who am I?"

Kaomi and Naomi look at the strange woman in shock " You Don't remember?"

The woman shakes her head "I remember being in a lot of pain but that's all"

"Well we Don't know much but we will tell you what we know" Kaomi says. The woman nods. "Well my daughter spotted you floating in the river if memory serves you were human but now I'm not so sure if you were human or just disguised as one we used a healing stone to heal all of your wounds but I guess your memory was not healed "

"You said that I was human when you found me or at least looked like one if I'm not human what am I?"

"well your a fox demon a black blue fox demon"

"what does that mean?"

"Well you have control over the water and the darkness"

"what other kinds of fox demons are out there?" the strange woman asks

"Well there are the most common ones which are red they control fire yellow which control the light. Green are masters of poisons, us grey fox demons which is what we are are healing masters. There are two very rare spieces of fox demon one is what you are the black blue fox demon and the silver fox demons"

"silver..."The strange woman says and clutches her head as a figure with long silver hair flashes through her mind she shakes her head and looks up at kaomi "What do they control ?"

"Silver are masters over all plant life and their called another name spirit foxes cause if they were to be killed they can force their spirit into the womb of a woman and be reborn again with all of the memories from their previous life"

"wow... I think I have a clue as to who I am" The woman says

"Really can you tell us" Naomi asks

"When you mentioned silver fox demons a figure with long silver hair flashed in my mind I think I have to find someone with long silver hair and they can tell me who I am"

"Thats great now until then what should we call you" kaomi asks

"How a bout Maomi" naomi asks "that way I have a strong big sister who I can look up to "

"Maomi huh?" the woman says before a smile lights up her face "I like it from now on until I find out my real name I will be known as Maomi" Maomi smiles

(yes I know that's really corny but I like it)

"well Maomi how about you stay with us till your ready to go" Kaomi says heading into her hut after taking down the laundry

Maomi smiles and takes the laundry out of Kaomi's hands "I would like that"

kyekye- yes its short but I have other storys I need to work on right now that many of you have been asking for and your wish is my command only if its in the form of a review


End file.
